


Son Of Violence

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Based off the God Au and a song called Son of the moon.





	Son Of Violence

Mako watched silently as the mortal woman begged him to have her marrie someone. He nerrowed his blue eyes at her. Yes he was a god, god of violence not good of marriage. " What will I get out of this if I do?" He asked as his deep voice shock the earth. The woman eyes widen with shock then smiled as hope filled her eyes. "Anything!" She cried to him. Mako couldn't help but smirk, he will make sure she will regret her words. "You will marry today but you will give me the first child he gives you." The mortal thanked him and raced to her village. The god let a loud sigh as he went back into his vicano. He knew she will not keep her promise. Though he didn't really care, after all he will make sure nothing will go right for the foolish little mortal. 

Mako lend against a tree as the moral womanwalked with her husband. The mortal man was very prideful, vain and could be very vilent. Oddly enough the woman was still very happy and still very stupid. The two humans had been married for about four days. The woman looked over to where Mako was and smiled at him. The quickly ran over to him and gave a small bow. "Thank you so much! I am very happy with my husband." Before the god could say or do anything the woman gabed his hands. Both god and mortal felt a zap and Mako's tattoos glowed very brightly. Mako quickly yanked his hands free. "Never do that again." He snarled at her and turned his back to her and walked away before she could say anything. 

Months had past as the mortal grew with a child inside of her. Though the child looked very little like his mother he looked nothing like his father. The boy had pale skin, wild blond hair and orange firie eyes. The boy's father snarled at his wife. "This is not my child! You have betraye me!" The boy would only smile and laugh. It seemed where ever the child went chaos was close to fallow. Mako would laugh when ever this happened. 

One day Mako decided to spy on the small family. They where walking through the market when the young boy say Mako. The blonde giggled and ran over to him. "G'day. I'm Jamison." The god of violence smirked at Jamie. "Mako." Jamie let out a laugh. "Do you want to see something funny?" Before Mako could answer him Jamie ran over to a stall with a horse next to it. The boy giggled and his finger cought on fire. He then lowered his finger to the stall. Very quickly the stall cought on fire and startled the horse. The horse teared up and then rushed into the road. People ran and jumped out of the horse's way. Other horses were started as well and ran into the road. People where running into each other and the stalls just to avoid the panicking horses. While all of this was happening the small fire grew and grew. It was now consuming more stalls by the minute. It was all total chaos. Both Jamie and Mako laughed as all of this happened. 

A few weeks past when tragedy struck. Jamie's father killed his wife in a blind rage. When the deed was done the man took his son by the hand and dragged him to the mountains near the volcanoes. The mortal man made sure the young boy could fallow him back by taking Jamie's left arm and leg. As the boy screamed and cried the earth shock. In less then a heartbeat the god of violence lomed over them. The mortal's screams a code to the mountains. 

It did not take long for news to spread. Mako the god of violence had a son. Jameson the god of Chaos, held the title proudly. Together they bought mayhem wherever they whent.


End file.
